1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of art concerning the preparation of electronic circuit boards, and more particularly to the installation of terminals in double-sided circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The continuing trend to miniaturazation of electronic devices, has led to the utilization of printed circuit cards having conduction paths on both surfaces. Electrical connection between conduction paths on opposite sides of the card is effected by either a metallized hole through the card, a terminal soldered on both sides of the card, or by means of a connector in contact with both sides of the card.
Metallizing the walls of holes through the circuit board is a time consuming process. Soldering a terminal first to one surface and then to the other surface of a circuit board is uneconomical and inefficient, since two operations are required. Use of a connector is only possible at the edges of the board, and a great number of contact points may be necessary to accomplish all of the connections.
The prior art also includes the technique consisting of using tubular adapters, through which the solder flows by capillary action. Such a procedure requires enlarged holes through the circuit board, and requires the additional step of installing the tubular adapters.